


Greedy for more than fairly happy.

by DeadDrabble (MisakillDatMonkey)



Series: Two foxes, a given. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Confessions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/DeadDrabble
Summary: Suna being scouted to join Inarizaki high meant he was going to have to travel far from home. He never had any relatives in Hyogo, just a empty studio rented for him, and no family.This is the story of how he got himself one, with his teammates, with the twins, with Osamu, loud, full of love, and lively.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Two foxes, a given. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078814
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198
Collections: SunaOsa





	Greedy for more than fairly happy.

Suna is fifteen years old and glued to his phone the moment he steps in the club room, glued to his phone while he changes, just like he is in the hallways of a school he doesn't know, surrounded by faces he never saw. It's loud everywhere, a little like it is at home with his young sister, so it doesn't bother him that much, but it doesn't help him connect. If anything he yearns for home. So he goes back to the place that's supposed to be called that way but feels anything like that. 

He can't wait for first practice, because at least, he'll be doing what he likes. He won't be staring at the walls around his futon and the impersonal tiny kitchen that his parents rent for him so he can study three prefectures away from them. It's silent in here. So he wears earphones all the time and listens to indie music, watches vines and vids.  


He only has a week to go through before he can join the volleyball club, before he joins the team he was scouted for. Playing volleyball will do the trick. Suna likes volleyball more than he does school. A lot more. Maybe if the team is good enough, he'll get to love it? 

He finds out soon how much more than that it is. A lot more.

Practice is loud too. It is louder than the high school corridors, louder than jumpscares in dumb youtube videos he watches too late at night when rolled up in his futon. 

Twins. A pair. They make twice the noise one loud idiot would. Suna can't stop staring. 

There's an argument, it's their first practice.

Apparently Atsumu has been the (regular) starting setter of the team since their second year of middle school. They're still arguing, a tradition, on their first day, as to whom is going to get the most important and pivotal role in the team. It's stupid, there's a third year who is a regular on the team and already is the starting setter, but to no avail does it stop the two idiots from getting excessively and unnecessarily loud. Suna has fun for the first time in a week. And when he sees them play, he feels a surge of love for that sport he didn't know he had in him. 

They ask him to take sides twice. 

"What's yer name!" the grey haired one asks. 

"Suna. Suna Rintarou."

"I'm Miya Osamu. You can-" 

"Don't listen to 'im, he's an idiot!" the blond one interjects wildly. 

Suna agrees. They're _both_ idiots.  


They become the best friends he's ever had over the span of a few months, though. 

Atsumu is the one he trolls people with, he's the one who agrees to do stupid things for Suna's vines, he's the one who pushes him to his limits when they practice and brings the best out of Suna physically.

Osamu is the one Suna likes to study with. He's the one he can listen to the last hit song of his (their) favorite band with, sitting in silence in the staircase. He's the one he likes to go to the mall with to try the new items on the menu of their favorite café on week-ends.

It's not long before the twins ask him to go to their place on week nights to study and do their homeworks together. Sometimes Gin joins them, sometimes it's just the three of them. 

Sometimes Suna and Osamu gang up on Atsumu, sometimes Atsumu shows Suna cool volleyball videos. 

Sometimes Osamu hauls Suna to the twins' bedroom to make him listen to a song Atsumu is sick of hearing on repeat so he won't join and leaves them be.

They eat together, they play together, the twins' mother calls him Rintarou before Osamu does. But it happens eventually.  


Suna remembers the day Osamu calls him that for the first time, just like he can remember many first times with Osamu. 

What he doesn't recall is when did he fall in love with one of his two best friends. 

It sure happened along the way, because it dawns on him one day.

Osamu is sleeping on his desk, face pillowed in his arms, over lunch break. He's snoring ever so lightly - the faint trace of a cold that persisted for half of November - something only Suna can hear because he's leaning back in his chair, back propped against Osamu's desk in equilibrium. 

They're in their third year, now, and as usual on Thursdays, Osamu will head home with Suna tonight so they can study mathematics together. They both suck tremendously but since they started working together, they improved a little bit. Granted neither Gin nor Atsumu crash the party.  


It's one of the rare times they stay at Suna's place. Not that it's too small or too quiet... Over time, they got to appreciate stealing these moments in a bubble only them can share instead of the loud Miya household, Osamu's shared bedroom or the Mall. 

But Suna is overwhelmed.

Although it's only now that he realizes _why_... when he declines some classmates' invitation to go to the movies tonight, because he knows he'll be with Osamu. 

It's when he says "I have this thing with Osamu." and his heartbeat speeds up that he realizes it fully. 

He wants to spend his time alone with Osamu _all the time._ And not in the same way he enjoys Atsumu's company. 

But it overwhelms him tons. 

Suna doesn't like being overwhelmed, doesn't take it well. He's always fairly composed, pretty in touch with his needs and feelings, it's a good balance. 

Osamu disrupts that. And what if Osamu has a problem with that...? 

Someone pulls on his collar lightly, the front legs of Suna's chair clack on the ground as he stops balancing himself suddenly. 

He turns around to see Osamu, barely awake, smiling softly at him. A drowsy grin.

Suna is in love with his best friend. 

He doesn't say a thing, doesn't act on it. Osamu keeps smiling and asks if the break is over. Suna shakes his head slowly to indicate it's not. Osamu yawns and his fingers trail down Suna's back as he lets his hand fall. 

_Very_ much in love.

That evening they share ramen and bicker over the solution of a math problem they can't solve until Suna throws food at Osamu's face and Osamu retaliates by drawing a dick on Suna's cheek with a pen after they wrestle on the ground. They're breathless, it's not awkward.

They stay on the ground, laying next to each other way past nightfall, staring at the ceiling while listening to music. 

It's the night Osamu tells Suna he wants to quit volleyball after the Spring Tournament. 

Suna is already screwed, he silently holds Osamu's hand in the dark.

The next weeks are complicated. Atsumu doesn't take the news as well, Suna finds himself mediating between the twins but they're family for him now and he does so without complaining. 

He might not be in love with Atsumu and love teasing him, but he feels for him as a friend.

Navigating his feelings isn't exactly easy either. But Suna keeps it down, he keeps it to himself. 

Life goes on, the twins reconcile. They move on, play together. Suna spends half his time outside highschool and volleyball at the Miyas' again. 

He's happy. _Fairly_ happy.

Just like Atsumu, he decides to choose volleyball as a career path. He loves volleyball. 

Osamu is supportive at times, weird about it at other times. It doesn't seem to be easy for him to let go, even if Suna knows Osamu won't regret his choice when he says he wants to become a cook.

Suna gives him space about it, is careful to enjoy their moments on the court as much as he can. 

They don't drift apart, but sometimes, a wall seems to come between them that no indie album or milkshake tasting seems to overcome. Suna is still as much in love, though.

Sometimes, instead of thinking about the end of highschool, about being scouted by a professional team, about the Spring Tournament, Suna thinks about Osamu and how he could help him. 

The clear answer never comes so he simply sticks around, tries to do all the things he knows Osamu appreciate, what makes him laugh, what makes him happy, what brings him the most comfort. All the things he learned over years. He still doesn't say a thing. 

Slowly, but surely, the fact that Osamu seems to be struggling becomes Suna's biggest excuse not to address his own feelings.  


He's never been zealous with anything, and the one thing he could be zealous about scares him enough to shy away. 

Pining isn't funny but seeing one of your two best friends suffer isn't either so Suna works hard to forget the first by preventing the second outcome.

"I'm staying in Hyogo until I get scouted somewhere. Still wanna hang out?" Suna asks one Thursday night, long after they're done with mathematics. 

"'Tsumu's staying too. I'd appreciate the shelter while I study." 

"I see. I'm just an escape route then," Suna drawls for tease.

It's been... long, real long since the last time they held hands in the dark, because Suna stopped reaching out for Osamu's fingers when it started hurting in his chest while doing so. 

Still, Osamu reaches out and crushes his hand in the process. Suna stills in the dark.

"I'm glad yer stayin' in Hyogo, Rin," Osamu says as his voice breaks. 

Suna is so stunned that he doesn't realize just immediately why Osamu wriggles at his side, why he _sniffles_... Until it's clear he's crying silently, hidden in the crook of his elbow. Suna's never seen him cry.

Not like this. 

He saw him shed crocodile tears to get Atsumu in trouble after they'd fight, he saw him bite back tears of frustration after the twins would get in a nasty argument during practice but he never heard Osamu cry for real, heartfelt tears rolling quietly down his cheeks.

Suna doesn't know it yet, but it's the only heart-break he'll have to suffer with Osamu: getting to hear him suffer so openly. 

That night, Osamu stays over and unpacks months of insecurities and questions. Months of frustration and years of fear. That night Osamu falls asleep holding Suna's hand while sleep never comes for the other boy. 

He knew Osamu had it tough, just not how much. But what sticks with Suna through the rest of his sleepless night are Osamu's last words before he falls in a deep slumber. They turn in his head over and over.  


"Have no idea what kinda pathetic lump I'd be right now if ya weren't there, Rin. You've always been... ya know... 'Tsumu, I love 'im right, but... t's'not like ya. T's'not like ya," he said, half drifting to sleep, puffy eyes closed and clinging to Suna's hand.

Suna has no idea what his best friend means by that, but in the two hours between the moment Osamu falls asleep sluring the words and the one Suna has to pretend he just woke up, he gets doubtful, fearful, hopeful, in turns and never lets go of Osamu's hand in the process.

When they share breakfast Osamu cooks fast in Suna's little kitchen (where two third of his supplies were brought over or offered by Osamu), Suna is as quiet as can be. Osamu seems sheepish after showing such raw emotions the night before so it gives Suna an excuse not to press on.

But it doesn't stop. 

Osamu starts acting weird again, just differently. It's minute changes to right out weird moves that leave Suna completely dumbfounded. 

Suna doesn't understand them, he's been careful, suppressing feelings, hiding signs... But more than once Osamu jumps away when their shoulders bump on the way home, or start stammering when Suna stares at him and talks about what he thinks are mundane topics. Mundane enough that Osamu shouldn't feel uncomfortable around him. 

Suna freaks out one Thursday, two weeks before the Spring tournament starts and Osamu tells him he won't make it tonight to study mathematics with him. 

Did Suna let anything on? Did he hurt Osamu? Did he do something bad? It's another Thursday sleepless night. Except this time he has no hand to hold. He's all alone. And that's when Suna knows things can't go on like this. 

He's been fairly happy until now... but if Osamu is suspicious, or worse if he found out, and they can't even be close like they used to be... then there's no point in hiding any longer. He should be honest. 

Osamu was honest the other night. Suna is pretty sure he got to see a side of Osamu no one ever saw. 

It's not fair to be dishonest with his best friend, to someone who gets so real with him.  Especially if Suna's secret ruins what they've always had. 

So Suna decides to confess after the Spring Tournament. 

They won't have to play on the same team after that anyway. 

Actually, Suna can leave Hyogo for some time, even forever, while he waits to be scouted by a team if Osamu is disgusted. _When_ he rejects him... 

He'll just have to never try for a team near Osaka, which doesn't narrow Suna's path that much...  


"Sunariiiin," Atsumu suddenly snaps his fingers in his face. "Sunar—fuckin' finally? Oi pay attention to me! I've been speakin' for an hour!" 

Atsumu has been trying to get Suna's attention for a few minutes, really. But he's persistent and Suna is dumbstruck. 

"What didja do to 'Samu?" Atsumu asks without any detour now that Suna is focusing on him fully. 

His stomach drops. It feels like he missed a stair. 

"I—nothing?" 

"Right. That dumbass just ducked out of sight for _nothing_. He keeps ramblin' 'bout ya too. Ya did somethin' and he's so fuckin' unclear it's up to ya to sort it out." 

"There's really nothing to sort out, Atsumu." 

"Isn't there? Yer lyin' to yer captain Sunarin?" 

"Shut up, Atsumu." 

"I don't think so. There's no practice tonight, I won't bother ya if ya drop by and help me out with my English homework. Else I'm tellin' 'Samu—" 

"I'll be there," Suna cuts him immediately before turning away at Mach speed. 

Now there are two things that should have sounded off to Suna. Atsumu has always done better in English than Suna has... And the twins' mom is never home on Friday nights. 

Suna doesn't realize it's fishy until he gets there. Until he knocks on the door and hears Osamu on the other side yell and ask his _moron of a twin_ if he forgot his keys and what took him so long. 

A fucking trap. Laid out by his _evil_ best friend. 

The door opens before Suna can even think about hiding.  


He's been there countless times. That house might as well be his home by now. The residents living in it are family. 

Osamu is home. He's family. He's... 

He means so much to Suna. And Suna probably fucked it up because the moment Osamu sees him, he turns crimson and almost shuts the door in his face. 

He doesn't, he refrains from doing it, because even Osamu knows better than acting like a twelve years old. At least with Suna. 

"Hey, Rin, whatcha... Why dya... What—" 

And just like that, after months of trying, Suna's preservation instincts suddenly fail him entirely. 

He knows he decided Osamu deserved honesty but... Not tonight, not when it's going to ruin everything. Not a week and a half away from the most important tournament of their three years of high school, their last time playing together, their— 

"Atsumu tricked me." 

It's curt. Lame. And it opens the path to a myriad of possibly very awkward conversations. Suna regrets it instantly. 

But then Osamu does a poor job at concealing a whine and steps to the side to clear the doorway. 

"'f course he did. Get in, Rin. I'll kill 'im later."  


"I don't have to, Osamu, I can—" 

Words die on Suna's lips when Osamu leans through the doorway again and warm, clammy fingers wrap around his wrist to pull him inside the house. 

In almost three years, they've never been awkward around each other. If anything, Suna has never been _that_ comfortable around anyone. 

Right now, though, they're standing like a pair of clowns in the genkan and they can't even seem to be able to make eye contact. They both know. 

Suna's heartbeat is too loud not to be heard by Osamu, he thinks. 

It's the first time the Miya household is quiet and it had to be tonight of all nights. 

"'m sorry. Dya want something to drink?" 

"A glass of water would be nice," Suna concedes. 

"Good call," Osamu mutters before fleeing. 

Suna is fucked. There's no other word. Tonight is the end of his fairly happy days, he can tell.  


He just didn't expect to go down like this. 

Osamu doesn't surprise Suna often, after all, because Suna can pride himself in knowing his best friend by heart. So when Osamu comes back from the kitchen looking like he's ready to go to war, his grey gaze painted with a resolve of steel, Suna doesn't understand. 

And when Osamu sits the glass on the table top and tells him "how much did 'Tsumu tell ya? It's okay if you're too grossed out to sit there", Suna is so taken aback that he can't even move or answer. He just stands there, agape. 

_Grossed out_?  


Suna knows how to be sly, he knows how to be sneaky enough to trick people but even if he could think through right now... He wouldn't be sly with Osamu. 

Either way, he eventually asks slowly, as if he hadn't heard correctly:

"How could I ever be grossed out? Unless we're talking about him I don't... Follow." 

Osamu seems to lose all composure on the spot, shoulders dropping. He looks like he's just been betrayed, and not by his brother or Suna. 

"Fuck ya 'Tsumu. Fuck me. Fuuuck." 

"That's a lot of fucks," Suna can't help but comment, voice hoarse.  


Osamu starts laughing at that. 

A hollow laugh that gets muffled when he throws his face into his hands. If he's honest, Suna would say he's concerned. His best friend, the guy he's in love with... Seems to have completely lost it. It's pushed by instincts that Suna goes to him. Because no matter what happens between them now and will after tonight... Osamu might be one of the persons Suna cares the most for. He is. 

They haven't touched for days, though, he realizes as his hand settles on Osamu's shoulder. And he missed it. 

And contrary to what he thought, he's not that scared about it. Osamu seems to be in distress and his reaction, his words... 

Maybe Suna's world will stop turning tonight but he's not entirely sure it'll come crushing. He does know Osamu by heart. He knows the way Osamu leans toward him means his presence helps him relax... It's instant. 

"So he really didn't snitch?" Osamu asks through his fingers with a little voice. 

"Atsumu runs his mouth a lot, but he didn't sell you out, Osamu. Your secret onigiri ring is safe." 

It's a simple joke, to try and smooth things down. To try and make Osamu feel safe. 

It works more than Suna would have expected. It shocks him, how much it does work. That... Or the fact that Osamu bounces in his arms the next moment and hugs him more fiercely than Suna has ever been hugged by anyone in his life.

"I apologize Rin. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to make it awkward and yer still there. Bein' the best... The... _Fuck_. How can ya be the best f—I'm sorry. Ya don't deserve that mess..." 

Suna can't even move. He's frozen in place, well aware that despite his neutral expression, his heart is trying to claw its way out of his chest painfully, jackhammering against his ribcage. 

Somehow he identifies hope in the many feelings going through him... He just didn't know that could hurt. He barely hugs back Osamu, because it doesn't feel real. It scares him.  


"I've put up with you two dumbasses for three years, it's a little late to apologize for the mess," Suna hears himself say, distantly surprised his voice is steady. 

His touch on Osamu's back isn't. It trembles when his fingers curl in the back of Osamu's tee-shirt too.

"That's the thing... You've put up with me for so long Rin... I didn't realize I'd been so greedy." 

Suna swallows the lump in his throat, listening but not processing as Osamu speaks against his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Suna breathes out.

Osamu stops apologizing for a moment and even gets his face out of Suna's neck. Just barely, just enough to peek at him from the corner of his eye. He seems to be thinking for a moment. Then... 

"Because you've always been there for me and I've been acting like the worst friend to ya. Just because I'm a coward. And you're always so kind, ya'd never even tell me ya hate me for it. I need to make up for—" 

"I'd never tell you I hate you because I'm in love with you, Osamu." 

It's not like missing a stair, this time. It's like falling through the floor.  


It's like free falling, and it's so intense you don't even care about the crash. You just regret taking the dive. 

Osamu deserves honesty, it's true. But Suna thought he could walk both paths without taking the fall. Yet soon he'll be crashing. 

He's the one who's been greedy.

Osamu's breathing is short, his hands are shaking too where they cling onto Suna's wide shoulders. He feels so small though, now that he's slowly coming down from the vertiginous fall. 

He can get up, but he can't turn back, Suna knows that. So he'll do what he knows best...

And that's trying to make things easier for Osamu. Because if he can at least do that, Suna won't feel like like a monster. It won't feel like it's a waste. 

"I'm sorry," he huffs, keeping Osamu trapped against him as he laughs it off as hollow and hurting as it is. "Now look who has every right to be grossed out." 

It's time to let go. Suna knows that, and he's been lucky enough already. 

He has to peel Osamu away from his chest from how stunned his best friend is. 

Suna's throat feels tight. So does his chest. He can't look at him in the eye.  


"So... Don't be sorry, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry for me either," Suna says, turning around mechanically. "Thanks for the water." 

_Thanks for the water..._ Suna rolls his eyes at himself, shoulders stiffening. He feels stupid, he doesn't register yet the creeping heat that goes along with the shame that's flooding his body. He doesn't focus on the way his stomach churn. 

_Get out of here,_ he thinks as he strides away. _Get—_

Osamu's fingers are still as clammy the second time they grip Suna's wrist. Despite holding onto Suna's shirt.  


His grip is made of steel, almost vicious. And when Suna turns around, looking at his wrist where they connect first, then up at Osamu's face... He sees a storm in the grey eyes he loves so much. A terrible storm that could swallow him up. 

Osamu's lips are parted, trembling.

"Why are ya... Leavin' then. _Rin._ " 

It's inquisitive. Breathtaking. Osamu is scary when he's famished and Suna knows that expression all too well. He's just never been the reason for it. 

"Didn't ya listen to me?" 

It's almost a reproach now. Suna can't stop staring, mesmerized.

Osamu has the same expression he does when someone snatches food from under his nose. 

"I did," Suna has no idea how he manages to answer when he can't even breathe to begin with. 

"That's not how ya return someone's feelings." 

"Return—" 

"Rin, I'm the one who's in love with _ya_."

"I—You—" 

"Yeah." 

Usually you'd be tired of falling over and over, but Suna doesn't really pay attention this time when he feels like he slipped into a hole. He's floating. 

"You—I mean... I heard it's okay to be two, in that case." 

He knows he's speaking because his lips are _moving_ but... 

Suna barely feels his face. His ears are buzzing. He's not even sure he's seeing Osamu although the other boy is standing in his face. He should have drunk that glass of water when he had the chance. 

"Yer being a smartass _now_?" 

"I don't know," Suna answers genuinely, because he really doesn't know a thing. 

What's happening, what's real. 

Suna has been living a fairly happy life, especially this last year of high school. 

He's eighteen years old, he has the two best friends in the world. He has a bright future ahead of him.  


He's met his first love. 

It _was_ going decently. It was fine.  It was almost always that easy. 

What is he supposed to do if he's someone's first love too and instead of coming to a crushing halt, Suna has to take the biggest leap of his life? 

"Rin?" 

He's a goddamn teen, he loves memes and stupid videos, and suddenly Suna is that one guy who realizes he didn't think he'd get this far? He's the incorrect quote he laughs at all the time. 

He laughed about it countless time with Osamu. 

Osamu who's holding onto him like he would on a lifeline. 

Osamu who confessed and stole his line. 

It's so rare for Suna to get openly emotional, at first he doesn't understand why he remembers a quiet night when Osamu broke into tears in the safety of his little apartment. 

But then, Osamu's thumb strokes his cheek, swiping away something wet, and Suna realizes he's crying. 

It's relief, that weird emotion that's crashing over him, slapping him in the face and then leaving him with weak knees. It's _relief_. 

Osamu is in love with him. Osamu loves him _back_. 

Suna is definitely greedy, Osamu isn't the only one who's famished...  


Another hand comes up to stroke his cheek, both cupping Suna's face, dangling in front of his eyes what he's wanted for so long. 

Suna barely leans into the touch, barely revels in it, pushing past it almost immediately. 

Suna never loved anyone before Osamu. He never kissed anyone. Suna is always so composed... Suna suppressed and refrained so much over months. Over _years_. 

It's no surprise that in his eagerness his first kiss turns in a clumsy slip of lips.

He's not sure Osamu ever kissed someone, they've never talked about it but Suna would know.  


At least Osamu knows what to do with his hands, although the gentle way he is cupping Suna's face becomes a little more forceful. Suna gets back at him when he knots a fist in the tangled grey hair at the back of his head. 

It's sloppy but Suna intends to get it right. He won't stop until he's gotten a proper taste of what he's dreamed of for so long. 

Blurry dreams he barely allowed to exist when he'd observe Osamu sleeping peacefully through the classroom. Silly fantasies Suna would indulge in when Osamu would grin at him from across the net.  


It's overwhelming, so overwhelming to get to touch the boy you feel like you've always been in love with. But this time, Suna isn't so scared by the feeling. He lets it wash over him, embraces it. 

He's not slipping this time because Osamu is clinging to him, holding him through it.

And when they make mistakes, when their teeth knock together and their knees feel weak, they got each other. 

Suna is in love with his best friend. 

And his best friend is in love with him. 

And as long as he is, Suna will never be just _fairly_ happy.  


Suna is in love with Osamu, very much in love. 

"I love ya, Rin." 

And Osamu is in love with him.

_Very_ much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I can't get to love them as much as they love each other but I'm doing my best. I'm so fond of Ossn, so so fond of them ♥  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Deaddrabble)  
> Find me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DeaddrabbleRobin)


End file.
